


Письма

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Emails, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: — Стайлз, это уже даже не смешно. Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь. Что угодно, мне все равно что. Поцелуй его, пригласи на бал, напиши тайное любовное послание, не важно.***Или фик, в котором Лидия создает электронную почту, чтобы Стайлз тайно "признался в своей любви" Дереку Хейлу. Естественно, он этого делать не собирался, но судьба та еще шутница.





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555433) by [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg). 



— Стайлз, это уже даже не смешно. Сделай хоть что-нибудь, — строго сказала Лидия. Он оторвался от созерцания Дерека — потрясающего спортсмена-старшеклассника, посмотрел на подругу и наткнулся на ее суровый взгляд. Круто. — Что угодно, мне все равно что. Поцелуй его, пригласи на бал, напиши тайное любовное послание, не важно. Просто сделай хоть что-нибудь.  
      — Лидия, я же не могу просто подойти к Дереку Хейлу и признаться в вечной любви, — заныл Стайлз. Он попытался смягчить ее своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом, но Лидия только закатила глаза.  
      — А почему нет?  
      — Во-первых, он самый популярный парень в школе. Во-вторых, он вряд ли вообще знает о моем существовании. И вдобавок ко всему, это Дерек долбаный Хейл. Сомневаюсь, что для меня это закончится чем-то хорошим.   
      Лидия со вздохом повернулась к Эллисон в поисках поддержки.  
      — Как думаешь, Стайлзу стоит что-нибудь сделать со своей влюбленностью?  
      — Влюбленностью? Ты, вероятно, хотела сказать  _одержимостью_ , — съязвила Эллисон. Стайлз наградил ее своим самым лучшим укоризненным взглядом, но и та в ответ лишь улыбнулась. Черт, прав был Скотт. Просто невозможно дуться, когда рядом Эллисон. — Но все же я думаю, что это отличная идея! Стайлз, тебе определенно нужно что-то предпринять. Например, пофлиртуй с ним.  
      — Ну нет. Я же со стыда сгорю. И он, скорее всего, после этого просто выкинет меня из команды.  
      — Вот уж потеря потерь, — прокомментировала Лидия. Стайлз решил испытать свой лучший укоризненный взгляд и на ней тоже, но попытка разбилась вдребезги об ответную милую улыбку. Черт, почему рядом с женщинами его жизни так трудно сердиться?  
      — Тогда сделай это анонимно, — предложила Эллисон. — Только без всякой жути, конечно.  
      — Нет! — Стайлз произнес это немного громче, чем все ожидали. Он оглянулся в поисках Скотта, но тот почему-то опаздывал. Странно, его лучший друг никогда не опаздывал на встречу с Эллисон. Взгляд снова выцепил Дерека, но только лишь на мгновение. Парень смеялся. Господи, у него такой приятный смех. — Я просто… не могу. Лучше уж исключить даже вероятность отказа.  
      Лидия увлеклась чем-то на экране своего телефона, и Стайлз расслабился.   
      — Стайлз, ты не можешь знать наверняка, что он тебя отвергнет, — Эллисон мягко погладила его по руке.  
      — А с чего вдруг он должен меня  _принять_?  
      — Стайлз, — она вскинула брови, — ты один из моих самых любимых людей. Почему ты не можешь понравиться ему?  
      — Ты вынуждена мне симпатизировать. Ты встречаешься со Скоттом.  
      — Ты не прав, — покачала головой Эллисон. — Я не вынуждена симпатизировать тебе. Ты мне на самом деле нравишься. А иначе зачем бы я сидела тут, пока мой парень где-то шляется?  
      — Ладно, но это ты, а не Дерек.  
      — Дай ему шанс узнать тебя.  
      — Нет, — твердо заявил Стайлз.  
      — Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросила Эллисон, немного наклонив голову набок.   
      — Конечно, Эллисон. Просто… — Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой, — я здраво смотрю на вещи.   
Она вновь погладила его по руке, когда та легла обратно на стол.  
      — Я только что создала почтовый аккаунт, — сообщила Лидия, повернув телефон экраном к Стайлзу. — У меня сохранился имейл Дерека с последнего бального комитета.  
      — А почему Дерек был в бальном комитете? — Стайлз удивленно захлопал глазами.  
      — Он всегда в него входил, — ответила Лидия. Она одарила его таким взглядом, словно это та информация, которой он давно уже должен владеть. — Он следит за тем, чтобы вся его команда всячески содействовала событию, и взамен они получают скидку на вход.  
      — Что?! А почему у меня никогда не было скидки? — возмутился Стайлз.  
      — Понятия не имею. Наверное, потому, что кто-то протирает штаны на скамейке. Но ты же знаешь этих парней. Они вечно ноют и скулят из-за необходимости посещать школьные танцы, так что Дерек нашел способ, чтобы сделать это для них более приятным. К тому же в определенных аспектах это дает ему некоторые привилегии.  
      — Вот как, — буркнул Стайлз и взял в руки ее телефон. — Мой новый имейл называется « _letterstoyou_ »? Почему именно так?  
      — Напиши ему письмо, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Расскажи ему о своих чувствах. Он ведь  _никогда_  не узнает, что это ты, если ты сам ему об этом не скажешь. Только следи за тем, чтоб ненароком не выдать себя.  
      — « _Письма тебе_ », это же так банально.  
      — А я считаю, что это мило, — поддержала подругу Эллисон.  
      — Неважно. Я все равно этого не сделаю, — покачал головой Стайлз и передал телефон обратно Лидии.  
      — Пароль «дерекдолбаныйхейл», говорю просто на всякий случай. И я добавила его имейл в список контактов.  
      От услышанного Стайлз нахмурился. Надо признаться, что он достаточно часто произносил «Дерек долбаный Хейл», так что неудивительно, что именно это стало паролем.  
      — Эй, народ, что я пропустил? — к ним присоединился Скотт.   
      Стайлз посмотрел на Лидию и Эллисон, молчаливо умоляя держать рот на замке.   
      Не сработало.  
      — Стайлз собирается анонимно признаться Дереку в своих чувствах, — сдала друга Лидия.  
      — Вау, — воскликнул Скотт и хлопнул Стайлза по спине, — молодец, приятель.  
      — Ничего я не собираюсь.  
      И никто, кажется, ему не поверил. Стайлз глянул через двор на то место, где сидел Хейл. Дерек встал, дал пять своему другу Дэнни и направился обратно в здание школы.  
      Стайлз не будет признаваться в своей «любви» к Дереку Хейлу в дурацком анонимном письме. Не будет и точка.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Спустя полторы недели, сидя перед экраном лэптопа за столом библиотеки, Стайлз вспомнил о созданном Лидией электронном почтовом ящике. И причиной стало не то, что он до смерти желал внимания Дерека или хотел дистанционно признаться в своих дурацких чувствах.  
      Дерек расположился за одним из соседних столов и выглядел так, словно у него был ужасный день. Он постоянно трепал свои темные волосы — на самом деле, Стайлз не имел ничего против этого, потому что так прическа Дерека выглядела очаровательно, будто он только что проснулся — и стучал чертовой ручкой по столу вот уже двадцать минут. Стайлз видел, что парень чем-то подавлен.  
      Кто знает, может быть, анонимное письмо со словами о том, какой он отличный парень, заставит его улыбнуться.   
      Стайлз возненавидел себя.  
      Но все равно залогинился в «letterstoyou».  
      И если уж браться за это, то нужно быть охренительно милым. Нельзя делать что-то подобное как попало.  
  
 ~~ **Считай это письмо своей суточной дозой**~~  
 ~~ **Привет!**~~  
 ~~ **Дорогой Дерек,  
Ты охренительно горяч! ДАВАЙ ЗАЙМЕМСЯ СЕКСОМ. Давай…**~~  
  
 **Дерек,  
  
Мои друзья — чистое зло. Они создали для меня аккаунт, потому что посчитали, что это будет подходящий (нет) способ «признаться» тебе в моей «влюбленности». Но я пишу не для этого (кто вообще так поступает?).  
Я пишу, потому что видел тебя сегодня в школе. Мне показалось, что у тебя был тяжелый день. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что кое-кому тут очень нравится твоя улыбка (ладно, мне, заткнись). Думаю, что я мог бы тебе помочь (не знаю как, буду импровизировать!).  
Если ты подавлен, то предлагаю печенье. Ведь нельзя расстраиваться, поедая печеньки, правда же? Заметь, самые лучшие овсяные печеньки — с шоколадной крошкой. Может быть, ты решишь, что стоит немного побаловать себя. На Мэпл стрит есть одна потрясающая маленькая пекарня. Она находится над боулингом (странное место, знаю, но, чувак, ЗА ЭТО ПЕЧЕНЬЕ УМЕРЕТЬ НЕ ЖАЛКО). Почему ты до сих пор это читаешь? ВПЕРЕД!  
Надеюсь, что твой день станет лучше.   
  
Любитель Печенюшек**   
  
      Стайлз нажал на отправку и хмуро уставился на экран. Он на самом деле только что это написал? Да, написал. Он мысленно застонал и перевернул страницу тетради. Нужно сконцентрироваться на этом дурацком проекте по Истории, который сдавать уже на следующей неделе, а не на настроении Дерека.   
      Но затем он поднял взгляд, и Дерек улыбался, глядя на свой экран. Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы именно он был тому причиной.  _Пожалуйста_.   
      Он включил музыку в наушниках, но на проекте смог сосредоточиться только спустя пятнадцать минут, когда Дерек собрал свои вещи и покинул библиотеку. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, поэтому Стайлз снова наклонил голову. Нужно получить «отлично» по этому проекту хотя бы для того, чтобы доказать, что влюбленность в Дерека долбаного Хейла не рушит его жизнь.  
  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
  
      Около восьми часов вечера у Стайлза завибрировал телефон. Он перекатился через кровать и взял его в руки. Это оказалось не очередное сообщение от Скотта, а новый имейл.   
      1 новое письмо от  **dhale**.  
      Сердце без спроса сорвалось в бешеный ритм, и в груди стало немного тесно. Он нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть письмо, и тут же закрыл глаза ладонью, боясь взглянуть на экран.  
       _Боже, боже, боже, боже_. Он попытался собраться и выровнять дыхание, уговаривая себя: что бы ни было написано в этом письме, он сможет это выдержать.   
      — Прекрати, — твердо заявил сам себе, но это не помогло.   
      Он глянул сквозь пальцы, увидел короткое «спасибо» и убрал руки от лица, но уже через мгновение письмо поглотило его целиком.  
  
 **Привет, Любитель Печенюшек (серьезно?).  
Не знаю, кто ты, хотя так, наверное, менее неловко для нас обоих. Но я последовал твоему совету (потому что ты был прав, у меня был отвратительный день) и отправился в «Мамину пекарню». Это было лучшее печенье в моей жизни. Оно стоило незапланированной прогулки.  
Ты меня определенно знаешь, поэтому не буду вдаваться в причины, почему мой день был отвратительным. Но кое-что я тебе скажу: ты был единственным, кто это заметил.   
Так что спасибо.   
Мой день стал лучше.   
Д. **  
  
      Уставившись в экран телефона, Стайлз перечитал письмо раз семь, прежде чем решил его закрыть. Он откинулся спиной на кровать, размышляя над ответом Дерека. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он чувствовал себя особенным, потому что был единственным, кто заметил, что у Дерека был паршивый день.  
      А потом до сознания дошло еще кое-что.  
      Дерек по его совету пошел в «Мамину пекарню». Господи боже. Он ведь совсем этого не ждал. Он думал, что Дерек прочтет письмо и просто его проигнорирует. Но тот этого не сделал. Он потратил свое время, чтобы ответить на письмо какого-то незнакомца.  
      Стайлз попытался побороть улыбку, но та расплылась на лице, не обращая внимания на его потуги. Схватив в руки подушку, он крепко обнял ее и прижал к своей груди. Дерек был чем-то далеким, недосягаемой мечтой, и как-то сами собой в голове появились мысли, что все это может закончиться не самым лучшим образом.  
Стайлз уснул, все еще сжимая подушку и широко улыбаясь, потому что Дерек Хейл — классный парень.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Стайлз решил никому не рассказывать о вчерашних письмах. Присел на свое обычное место в школьном дворе и стал ждать друзей. Спустя несколько минут к нему присоединилась Эллисон.  
      — Привет, Стайлз, как твои дела?   
      — Привет, все хорошо. А у тебя? Малыш Скотти хорошо с тобой обращается? — поинтересовался он. В голосе сквозила такая радость, которая со стороны, скорее всего, казалась совершенно необоснованной, потому что Эллисон удивленно вскинула брови, но на вопрос ответила, с улыбкой кивнув:   
      — Скотт просто замечательный. А ты почему такой счастливый?   
      — Просто так, — усмехнулся Стайлз. В этот момент Стайлз увидел, что к ним приближается Лидия. Прямо за ней шел Дерек, он что-то рассматривал на экране своего телефона, потом нахмурился, убирая телефон в карман, и улыбнулся приветствующим его друзьям.  
      — Это как-то связано с Дереком? — шепотом спросила Эллисон, пока Лидия была вне зоны слышимости.  
      — Нет, — ответил Стайлз как раз в тот момент, когда Лидия подошла к их столу. — Просто у меня отличное настроение.   
      — Гадость какая, — бросила Лидия, но все равно улыбнулась. — Даже знать не хочу, чем ты занимался утром.  
      Стайлз даже не смутился. Он классно провел сегодня время в кровати. Потом еще раз в душе. Но тело, тем не менее, не могло полностью расслабиться. С того самого момента, когда он прочел письмо Дерека, его все время держало в напряжении.   
  
      Совсем скоро к ним присоединился Скотт.  
      — Сегодня Джексон будет обедать вместе с нами, — когда все были в сборе, объявила Лидия и ткнула пальцем поочередно сначала в Стайлза, потом в Скотта. — Ведите себя хорошо.   
      — Ой, умоляю тебя, я всегда веду себя хорошо, — ответил ей Стайлз, а Скотт на это только фыркнул.   
      Покинув стол команды по лакроссу, Джексон сел рядом с Лидией и крепко ее поцеловал. Видимо, он все еще думал, что Стайлз в нее влюблен. Джексону нравилось акцентировать внимание на их отношениях так часто, как это только возможно. Дерек все это время наблюдал за их столом, но он отвернулся сразу же, как только встретился взглядом со Стайлзом, заглянувшим за спины целующейся парочки.   
      Дерек, скорее всего, сейчас недоумевал, с чего вдруг Джексон решил присоединиться к их компании. Скотт и Стайлз никогда не были популярными. Хотя какая разница, ведь оставшуюся часть обеда Стайлз прикалывался над Джексоном и выслушивал в ответ едкие комментарии.  
      Давно ему не было так весело.   
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Стайлз устроился в библиотеке на своем обычном месте, доставая из рюкзака лэптоп и рабочую тетрадь и стараясь не думать о том, что сегодня Дерек выбрал стол немного ближе к нему, потому что тот, за которым он сидел в прошлый раз, сегодня был занят. Нацепив наушники, Стайлз украдкой наблюдал, как Дерек каждые несколько минут проверяет свой телефон.  
      В голову закралась мысль, что Дерек, скорее всего, ждал новый мейл с letterstoyou, но Стайлзу очень не хотелось разочаровываться, не получив ответ на второе письмо.  
      С другой стороны, ведь он и на первое ответа не ждал.  
      Так что Стайлз начал печатать, иногда заглядывая в учебник, будто занимается уроками.  
  
 **Дерек,  
  
Черт, я надеялся, что такая подпись покажется тебе милой. Так что дай мне немного времени оклематься от позора.   
Мне жаль, что у тебя вчера был плохой день, но вместе с тем я очень рад, что ты последовал моему совету и отправился в Мамину пекарню! Если ты решишь пойти туда снова, то обязательно попробуй Мамин чизкейк, даже неважно какой. Они все до единого как мини-оргазм.  
Понимаю, что положение у тебя так себе, поскольку я знаю тебя, а ты не знаешь меня и, соответственно, не можешь мне доверять (чувак, это абсолютно справедливо). Так что я расскажу о себе кое-что, о чем знает очень узкий круг людей. Когда мне было семь, я не умел плавать. Вернее я жутко боялся воды. Тогда родители записали меня на уроки плавания. Я отказывался лезть в воду, поэтому тренер просто скинул меня в бассейн (спасибо, хоть в нарукавниках!), и тогда у меня произошла первая в жизни паническая атака. Тогда же я сказал свое первое матерное слово (мудак).  
Закончилось тем, что я отказался от уроков. Тренер предложил маме вернуться через год и попробовать еще раз. Произошло то же самое, и меня снова выгнали. Я так и не научился нормально плавать, поэтому каждый раз, когда мы с друзьями идем на пляж, я, семнадцатилетний парень, надеваю нарукавники. А если рядом есть малознакомые люди, то я просто расслабляюсь на мелководье.  
Еще я сильно удивлен, что единственный заметил твое плохое настроение. Тебя ведь окружает так много людей.   
Но все равно пожалуйста.   
Надеюсь, что твой день был лучше моего,   
  
А.   
(Пускай будет от слова «аноним»)**  
  
      Он нажал на «отправить», не заморачиваясь на том, что письмо получилось довольно длинным. Да какая разница, Дерек, скорее всего, все равно прочтет его разок и забудет. Тем удивительнее было для Стайлза услышать через несколько минут веселый смех Дерека.  
      Стайлз резко вскинул голову, и он не знал, что в тот момент выражало его лицо, но Дерек, заметив направленный на него взгляд, спешно извинился:  
      — Прости, просто забавный мейл.  
      — М, — промычал Стайлз, пытаясь удержать нижнюю челюсть от падения, и пожал плечами. — Круто.  
      Дерек послал ему извиняющуюся улыбку, затем открыл свой лэптоп и в скором времени начал печатать. Стайлз старался сосредоточиться на эссе по Истории. Очень сильно старался. Но Дерек только что сказал  _«забавный мейл»_ , и это, вероятно, относилось к его мейлу, поэтому… какое к черту прошлое, когда в его настоящем становится интересно?   
      Когда Стайлз наконец заставил себя сосредоточиться, загорелся экран его телефона.  
      Новое письмо от  **Dhale**. Вау.  
  
 **A,  
  
Я обязательно учту твой совет про чизкейки.   
Твоя история про плавание заставила меня расхохотаться на всю школьную библиотеку, и я определенно помешал кому-то сосредоточиться. Расскажу тебе одну историю, только без имен, чтобы у тебя не было доказательств, кто именно это был… идет?   
Когда мне было двенадцать, у меня умерла собака. Я был жутко расстроен, но тут ко мне подошел один мальчик. Он взял меня за руку и рассказал, что только что потерял маму. Я почувствовал себя ужасно (потеря собаки никогда не сравнится с потерей мамы), а парень сказал: «Мы ничего не можем поделать со смертью твоей собаки или моей мамы. Но вместе мы можем сделать этот день чуточку лучше».   
Мы просто сидели рядом и грустили. С тех пор мы с ним ни разу не разговаривали. И я никому об этом не рассказывал. Пожалуйста, не пытайся ничего выяснить. Просто… мне это вспомнилось сегодня.   
Можно мне сделать твой день чуточку лучше?   
  
Д.**  
  
      Стайлз уставился на экран своего телефона, понятия не имея, что тут можно ответить, особенно учитывая то, что именно он был тем самым мальчиком, о котором рассказал Дерек. О нем была история. Почему Дерек вспомнил сегодня тот случай?   
      Написав пару заметок в тетрадь, Стайлз поднял голову, но тут же вновь ее опустил, заметив на себе внимательный взгляд Дерека.   
      Он никогда по-настоящему не задумывался, помнит ли Дерек тот день. Он и сам о нем не так часто вспоминал.       Влюбленность в Дерека появилась у него не так давно, пару лет назад. Вот и сейчас он решил об этом не думать, а заняться все-таки своим дурацким эссе.   
      Когда настало время собираться, Дерек все еще сидел перед экраном своего лэптопа. Стайлз собрал вещи в рюкзак, развернулся к выходу, но пойманный взгляд Дерека прямо в глаза заставил его замереть на мгновение.  
      Кивнув на прощание, Стайлз получил такой же кивок в ответ и направился к выходу, а оказавшись за дверью, тут же достал из кармана телефон и набрал Лидию.  
      — Привет, — раздалось в динамике.  
      — Лидс, я это сделал.  
      — Что ты сделал, Стайлз? — спросила она, и Стайлз услышал в динамике приглушенный шелест переворачиваемой страницы.  
      — Я написал ему письмо, — забравшись в свой джип, признался Стайлз. — С того имейла, который ты зарегистрировала.  
      — И? — Лидия всегда предпочитала переходить сразу к делу.  
      — И он мне ответил! — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, хотя подруга не могла его сейчас видеть.  
      — Правда? — в голосе Лидии слышалось удивление. И заинтересованность.  
      — Да! Так что я ему снова ответил. А он ответил мне и рассказал историю о нас с ним из детства, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. — Лидия, он помнит, как говорил со мной в тот день после смерти моей мамы.  
      — Он упоминал в этой истории твое имя? — требовательно спросила Лидия.  
      — Нет! Нет, не упоминал, — нахмурился Стайлз. — Лидия, что мне делать?  
      — Ответить. Стайлз, он явно заинтригован письмами. Продолжай в том же духе, и, возможно, ты сможешь прийти к тому, чтобы признаться, наконец, кто ты.  
      — Ладно, — медленно произнес Стайлз, все еще сидя в джипе на парковке. Только он собрался завести двигатель, как в дверях школы показался Дерек. — Но я боюсь, что так с моими чувствами все может стать еще хуже.  
      — По крайней мере, ты сможешь узнать его поближе. Все, Джексон пришел. Поговорим завтра.  
      — Договорились. Люблю тебя, — рассеянно ответил Стайлз, отвлекшись на то, как Дерек смотрел на него, направляясь к своей Камаро.  
      — И я тебя.  
      Стайлз как обычно убрал телефон от уха и нажал на сброс, и тут его резко осенило, что он за всеми переживаниями пропустил тот момент, когда они с Лидией впервые сказали друг другу «я люблю тебя». Он еще раз хмуро глянул на экран телефона и откинул его на пассажирское сиденье.  
      Он завел мотор и покатил вслед за Дереком. Черт, вот он разогнался.  
      Ощутив себя последним сталкером, Стайлз в какой-то момент хотел свернуть в другом направлении, вот только это было бы глупо, поэтому он продолжил ехать следом за Камаро, и на то были вполне обоснованные причины. Все знали, кто где живет, и дорога к дому Дерека пролегала как раз через дом Стайлза.  
      Но он в итоге все же решил сделать крюк и заехать в «Мамину пекарню». Упомянув сегодня чизкейки, ему самому нестерпимо захотелось съесть один.  
      То напряжение, которое сопровождало его весь путь, пока он ехал за Дереком, постепенно отпустило, и, спокойно доехав до парковки возле задней двери здания с пекарней, он вылез из машины и взлетел вверх по лестнице.   
      — Сегодня пахнет просто божественно, — сходу заявил Стайлз, распахнув дверь. Эрика Рейес, девушка одного из игроков команды по лакроссу, подошла к прилавку.  
      — Стилински, — с улыбкой поздоровалась она. Стайлз всегда ей нравился, что было круто, потому что сам Стайлз ее обожал.  
      — Как дела у моей любимой девочки?  
      — Стайлз, — рассмеялась Эрика, — если Лидия или Эллисон когда-нибудь это услышат, то без обид не обойдется.  
      — Они не могут обидеться на то, о чем не знают, — ответил Стайлз и оперся на прилавок. — Какие у тебя есть чизкейки?  
      — Сегодня есть клубничный, с лесными ягодами, Нью-Йорк и черничный, — перечислила Эрика, доставая тарелки. Обычно она садилась вместе со Стайлзом, наслаждаясь тем, что бы он ни выбрал, и они просто болтали. Здесь практически всегда было мертво, основной доход всегда приносила доставка.  
      — Хм, — Стайлз задумался. — Сегодня я настроен на классику.  
      — Согласна, — улыбнулась Эрика. Она разложила чизкейк по тарелкам, прихватила две вилки, и они вместе направились к единственному в кофейне столику возле окна. — Как у тебя дела?  
      — Хорошо. Есть кое-какие новости… но они должны остаться между нами. Ты сначала скажи, как прошел твой день? — Стайлз запихнул в рот кусочек чизкейка и застонал - настолько чертовски вкусным он был. Как же сильно Стайлз любил эту пекарню.  
      Именно в этот момент дверь открылась. Стайлз и Эрика удивленно переглянулись, потому что в это время сюда практически никто не заходил, а затем повернулись к двери и наткнулись взглядом на посетителя.  _В пекарню зашел Дерек Хейл_. Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить ситуацию, но Эрика к тому моменту уже с улыбкой встала из-за стола.  
      — Привет, Дерек! Снова к нам? Полагаю, тебе понравилось печенье.  
      — Печенье было… потрясающим, — с заминкой сказал Дерек. Под его внимательным взглядом Стайлз проглотил кусок чизкейка, сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что на таком расстоянии Дерек не заметит, как его потряхивает, и указал на свою тарелку:  
      — Тебе стоит попробовать. Чизкейк очень вкусный.  
      — Да, обязательно. Я возьму тот же. С… хм, с собой, — сказал Дерек.  
      — Уверен, что не хочешь к нам присоединиться? — надулась Эрика, вытаскивая для Дерека кусочек. — Мы тут просто болтаем ни о чем. Тебе понравится.  
      Стайлз вопросительно дернул головой, внутренне надеясь на согласие. Дерек пожал плечами:  
      — Конечно, почему нет?  
      Стайлз задумался, сможет ли Дерек сложить два и два. Ведь очень подозрительно, что он сейчас сидит и ест чизкейк, о котором буквально недавно рассказал в письме. Он достал телефон и скинул короткий мейл. В это время Эрика очень удачно отвлекла Дерека, поинтересовавшись, будет ли тот мороженое. Сам Стайлз любил чизкейк без мороженого, и Эрика об этом прекрасно знала, поэтому даже не спрашивала.  
  
 **Д,  
  
Такая грустная история. Прости, я сейчас занят на работе, поэтому обязательно напишу тебе попозже.   
Хорошего вечера,   
  
A.**  
  
      Короткое и простенькое письмо, которое автоматически перемещало анонима совсем в другое место. Дерек достал телефон и прочитал мейл, направляясь со своей тарелкой к их столику. Эрика пододвинула третий стул.  
Дерек выглядел разочарованным, и Стайлз был уверен, что это связанно именно с коротким письмом его таинственного собеседника, а вовсе не с несбывшимися надеждами, что этот собеседник — Стайлз. От этой мысли стало немного грустно.  
      — Так вот, Дерек, — начал Стайлз, но потом понял, что сам не знает, как продолжить. Немного подумав, он сказал: — Я как раз спрашивал у Эрики, как прошел ее день.   
      — О, нереально круто. Утром ко мне заходил Бойд, — она многозначительно пошевелила бровями. — Боже, он такой потрясающий. Я даже не поленилась сходить на первый урок. Представьте, все эти неудачники сидели вокруг меня, а я чувствовала себя женщиной, о которой как следует заботятся. А потом мы еще встретились возле запасного…  
      — Я не хочу знать подобного о Бойде, — прервал ее Дерек.  
      — Это она еще сдержано, — прокомментировал Стайлз. — Можно попросить Эрику упустить детали, но она все равно буквально запихнет их тебе в глотку.  
      — Бойд этим утром запихнул кое-что в мою глотку, — ухмыльнулась Эрика. — Так глубоко.  
      Стайлз весело покачал головой. Дерек застонал, но все равно не смог скрыть тихий смешок.   
      — Она специально издевается, потому что я попросил ее этого не делать?  
      — О да, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и посмотрел Эрике в глаза. — Хотя Бойд счастливчик. За такую девушку нужно держаться.  
      — Стайлз, — глаза Эрики заискрились весельем. — Это так мило. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
      — Да-да, — Стайлз покрутил вилкой в воздухе. Дерек поймал его за запястье и опустил руку вниз. Внешне Стайлз только вскинул бровь, но сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.   
      — А как прошел твой день? — Эрика обратилась к Дереку.  
      — Хорошо, — пожав плечами, ответил он.  
      — И все? — удивилась Эрика.  
      — И все.  
      — А чем ты занимался? С кем общался? — Эрика уставилась на него, дожидаясь ответа.  
      — Все как обычно, — Дерек снова пожал плечами. — Если не считать моего визита сюда, наверное. Общался с теми, с кем обычно общаюсь. Я не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать.  
      — Вот и я не знаю, но я хочу рассказать вам, ребят, какой Джексон бесячий урод, — встрял Стайлз, поняв, что парня нужно спасать. Дерек с благодарностью во взгляде начал слушать, как Стайлз обедал с Джексоном.  
      Выслушав историю, Эрика рассмеялась. Тут выяснилось, что сама она не особо дружна с Джексоном. Дерек в итоге сдался:  
      — Джексон тот еще мудак, но он чертовски хороший игрок в лакросс.  
      — Я тебя умоляю, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Ты в два раза лучше него.  
      — Я… спасибо, — удивленно сказал Дерек.  
      — Бойд, Дэнни и Айзек — они все тоже лучше него, — продолжил Стайлз.  
      — А ты каждую игру сидишь на скамейке, но я видел тебя на тренировках. Ты мог бы вместе со Скоттом занимать первую линию, — сказал Дерек.  
      — Почему все хотят, чтобы я покинул скамью? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мне нравится на ней сидеть. Я делаю вид, что часть команды, при этом особо не напрягаясь. Это же круто.  
      — Не воспринимай Стайлза слишком серьезно, — вставила Эрика, обращаясь к Дереку. — Никогда. Но я сама как-то пристала к нему с этим вопросом. Представляешь, ему на самом деле нравится сидеть на скамье.  
      — Это… интересно, — кивнул Дерек.  
      — Не особо, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — В какой-то мере это разочаровывает. Думаю, что большинство запасных игроков мечтают оказаться в первой линии, но только не я.  
      — Ладно, — Эрика сцапала с тарелки последний кусочек чизкейка, — в жизни существуют вещи гораздо хуже, чем протирание задницей скамейки запасных.  
      Дверь открылась, пропуская в помещение женщину за сорок. Посетительница улыбнулась, и Эрика поднялась, чтобы ее обслужить.  
      Стайлз уже практически доел свой чизкейк, когда раздался тихий вопрос Дерека:  
      — Откуда ты узнал об этом месте?  
      Он проглотил и кивком указал на Эрику.  
      — Она рассказала, что это лучшее место. В основном они занимаются выездным обслуживанием, а это кафе что-то вроде дополнительного дохода. А ты как узнал?  
      — От друга, — после небольшой заминки ответил Дерек.  
      — От какого? — Стайлз запоздало понял, что Дерек не знает своего «друга» и стал внимательно наблюдать, пока тот пытается сформулировать ответ.  
      — Уже не помню, — в результате ответил Дерек.  
      — Понятно. А я обычно прихожу понадоедать Эрике по вторникам и четвергам, — начал рассказывать Стайлз, сам не зная зачем. — Мы сидим тут и болтаем о всяком.  
      — Прости, что помешал…  
      — Да нет же, чувак, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я тебе это рассказал на тот случай, если ты еще захочешь к нам присоединиться.  
      — Я… — Дерек моргнул пару раз, но потом кивнул. — Да, я с удовольствием. Спасибо.  
      — Вот балбес, — Стайлз сам не знал, с чего вдруг так осмелел, но громкий смех Дерека вселил в него ощущение, что оно того стоило.  
      Чуть позже Стайлз прихватил со стола все три их тарелки, составив их стопкой, отнес на прилавок Эрике, которая как раз попрощалась с посетительницей, и наткнулся на ее недовольный взгляд.  
      — Тебе бы лучше оставить мне хорошие чаевые, Стилински. Ты заставляешь меня возиться с грязной посудой.  
      — Это твоя работа, Эрика, — указал Стайлз, и ее взгляд из недовольного превратился в укоризненный.  
      — Кстати, а о чем ты хотел мне рассказать? — понизив голос, спросила она.  
      — Я тебе напишу, — так же тихо пообещал Стайлз и уже громче добавил: — Все, мне уже пора сваливать.  
      — Мне тоже, — Дерек присоединился к нему возле кассы, протянул деньги и стал ждать сдачу, в то время как Стайлз расплатился ровной суммой.  
      — Вот так вот, оставляете меня тут совсем одну, — надулась Эрика. — А вдруг кто-то решит меня ограбить?  
      — Я тебя умоляю. В этом случае мне искренне будет жаль грабителя, — возразил Стайлз.  
      — Ой, Стилински, — практически промурлыкала Эрика, — спасибо. Возьмешь кусочек отцу? Совсем забыла спросить.  
      — Спасибо, но сегодня, пожалуй, не стоит. Может быть, на следующей неделе.  
      — Как пожелаешь. Ты ведь напишешь мне, да?  
      — Обязательно, — пообещал Стайлз. — И дай мне знать, когда доберешься до дома.  
      — Конечно, детка, — Эрика повернулась к Дереку, внимательно наблюдавшему за этим обменом любезностями. — Хорошего тебе вечера, Дерек. Надеюсь, ты к нам еще как-нибудь присоединишься?  
      — Только если ты оставишь при себе подробности о Бойде и твоем рте, — с кислой миной пробубнил Дерек.  
      Стайлз смеялся всю дорогу вниз по лестнице. Он открыл дверь запасного входа, направившись к парковке, но остановился, когда обнаружил, что Дерек за ним не следует.  
      — А ты разве не тут припарковался?  
      — Нет, я не смог найти место, поэтому припарковался в паре кварталов отсюда.  
      — Тут за зданием есть нормальная парковка, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Хочешь прокатиться со мной до своей машины?  
      — Да, с радостью, — ответил Дерек и пошел следом за ним.  
      С каких это пор Стайлз мог ощущать себя настолько расслабленно рядом с Дереком? Наверное, это было благодаря тем нескольким мейлам, которыми они уже успели обменяться. Внезапно он понял, что может спокойно общаться с Дереком, потому что этот парень в своих ответах оказался исключительно приятным и милым.  
      — Я рад, что ты решил посидеть с нами, — признался Стайлз, сев в машину, и, заведя двигатель, тронулся с места. Дерек указал направление, когда они достигли выезда с парковки.  
      — Я тоже. Было здорово.  
      — Я так понял, что ты не так уж часто общаешься с Эрикой? — поинтересовался Стайлз, по указке Дерека поворачивая налево.  
      — Нет, только когда она вместе с Бойдом. Хотя они обычно как будто в своем собственном мире, — добавил Дерек.  
      — Даже не сомневаюсь. Каждый раз, когда Эрика говорит о нем, или его имя где-то упоминается, у нее всегда такое мягкое выражение. В основном это видно по ее глазам. Обрати внимание, потому что это так чертовски мило, — хохотнул Стайлз. — Я с Бойдом общался совсем немного, но он классный парень.  
Дерек снова указал Стайлзу на поворот, на этот раз направо.  
      — О, вот и приехали, — Стайлз припарковался сразу за Камаро. — Она такая красавица.  
      — Твой джип… — Дерек не сумел придумать комплимент на пустом месте.  
      — Он мой, — с улыбкой ответил Стайлз. — Все в порядке. Скотт много раз пытался уговорить меня купить новую машину, но… я просто не могу.  
      — Понимаю. Спасибо, что подвез.  
      — Всего лишь пара кварталов, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мелочи.  
      — И все же, — настоял Дерек и, прежде чем вылезти из салона, повторил: — Спасибо, Стайлз.  
Произнеси мое имя, произнеси еще раз, тотчас же подумал Стайлз, а вслух пробубнил:  
      — Мне было в радость.  
      Дерек кинул на него смущенный взгляд и вылез из машины.   
      Стайлз застонал, но просто поехал дальше.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Стайлз написал Эрике сообщение, в котором попросил завтра за обедом присоединиться к их столику — он собирался наконец-то открыться своим друзьям. Сразу следом за этим он открыл электронную почту.  
  
 **Д,  
  
Обещаю, что не расскажу никому того, что ты назовешь супер личным. Идет? Идет. (Можешь использовать это в качестве юридического доказательства, если я нарушу обещание. Но подобного не случится).  
На самом деле у меня сегодня был отличный день. Это немножко удивило. Но я определенно согласен, чтобы ты попытался сделать его еще лучше :)  
И спасибо тебе за это.  
Я о таком даже думать не смел, когда мои друзья создавали этот имейл.  
Серьезно, спасибо тебе, чувак.   
  
A.**  
  
      Стайлз нажал на отправку. Времени было почти восемь вечера. Он не хотел отвечать сразу же, как только вернулся домой. Это было бы слишком подозрительно. Телефон завибрировал оповещением о новом письме спустя шесть минут.  
  
 **A,  
  
Еще слишком рано. Давай немножко повременим?  
Я рад, что у тебя был отличный день. Сделать его лучше? Боюсь, сегодня для этого уже поздновато. Раз уж ты познакомил меня с новым местом, где вкусно кормят, я познакомлю тебя со своей любимой книгой. Я пока не нашел еще одного человека, готового ее прочесть.   
«Приключения Робин Гуда» — Говарда Пайла. Конечно, все знают эту историю или хотя бы ее основу, но книга сама по себе восхитительна. У меня их две. Если хочешь, могу оставить тебе одну где-нибудь. Попрактикуем наши шпионские навыки.  
Поверь, это сделает твой день. Скорее всего, если сможешь прочесть книгу за один день, как сделал это я. А если нет, тогда, может быть, это сделает твою неделю?  
Не буду лгать, я рассказал о твоих письмах сестрам. Они посчитали это безумно милым. Чем-то типа Истории Золушки? Думаю, что имелась в виду диснеевская версия фильма. И на самом деле я очень польщен, что нравлюсь кому-то достаточно сильно, чтобы сделать что-то подобное.   
Ты, наверное, знаешь, каким был для меня весь прошлый год.   
  
Д.**  
  
      Стайлз прочитал письмо дважды. Его удивил такой длинный и содержательный ответ. Он немедленно начал печатать. Сегодня игры подождут.  
  
 **Д,  
Твое письмо сделало мой день. Миссия выполнена, чувак.   
МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ЭТА ШПИОНСКАЯ ИДЕЯ. Я определенно мог бы отточить свои навыки. Как насчет какого-нибудь случайного места? Например, монумент во дворе школы? Оставь книгу за ним, а я потом подберу. Потому что мне нравится читать, и еще больше нравится, когда книги мне рекомендуют другие.   
Боже, Кора и Лора знают?! Передай им привет от А! Я не знаю, о каком фильме ты говоришь, но, эй, я, возможно, посмотрю его, просто чтобы понять, о чем речь.   
  
Я бы не был польщен. Тут нет ничего особенного. (Правда же?)  
  
История твоего года мне известна на уровне слухов, но я бы предпочел узнать от тебя, как все было на самом деле. Если ты хочешь. А если не хочешь, то это ничего. Тут нет никаких правил.   
  
A.**  
  
      Ответа на это письмо Стайлз не получил. Он свернулся на кровати и уснул с мыслями о Дереке долбаном Хейле.  
  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
  
      Письмо, разбудившее Стайлза, было коротким.  
  
  
 **А,  
Книга будет на месте к концу обеда.   
Д.**  
  
      Он не стал отвечать, но это единственное, о чем он мог думать во время утренних занятий. Когда наступило время обеда, сидя в одиночестве за своим обычным столом в ожидании друзей, Стайлз наблюдал за появлением Дерека во дворе. Увидев Стайлза, тот коротко кивнул в знак приветствия.  
      Стайлз ответил тем же жестом, поймав себя на том, что не может отвести взгляд.  
      — Что-то новенькое, — Эллисон заняла место рядом с ним и продолжила тихо: — Он знает?  
      — Нет, — ответил Стайлз. — Но мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать.  
      — О, здорово! — Эллисон ухмыльнулась. По крайней мере, Стайлз так подумал, потому что сам он в это время смотрел не на подругу, а наблюдал за тем, как Дерек вытащил из сумки книгу и, небрежно кинув ее за статуей, направился к своему столу. Стайлз поднял взгляд лишь тогда, когда подошла Эрика и села к ним за стол.  
      — Как дела, Стилински? — поинтересовалась она, а затем обратилась к Эллисон: — Привет.  
      — Привет, Эрика, — поздоровалась с ней как всегда вежливая Эллисон. Стайлз ответил лишь:  
      — Нам нужно дождаться Лидию и Скотта.  
      — Ладно, — согласилась Эрика. — Можно я расскажу вам, как я провела утро?  
      — Конечно! — согласилась Эллисон.  
      — Эрика, только не сейчас, — застонал Стайлз.  
      — О, это было что-то невероятное, — восхищенно начала Эрика. — Бойд заглядывал. Мой парень настоящее сокровище, — пояснила она Эллисон. — Он принес мне домашние маффины, любимый журнал и кофе.  
      — Это так мило, — отозвалась Эллисон. Стайлз недоверчиво сощурился.  
      — Эй! — возмутилась Эрика, заметив его взгляд. — Мы с Бойдом не только потрясным сексом круглосуточно занимаемся.  
      — Кажется, я не в самое удачное время, — неожиданно к ним подошел Скотт и сел рядом с Эллисон. Эрика кашлянула и кинула на него взгляд, полный искреннего сожаления. Практически сразу же к ним подошла Лидия и опустилась на свое излюбленное место.  
      — Похоже, все уже на месте, — вместо обычного приветствия произнесла она. — Ты им еще не рассказал?  
      — Нет, — буркнул Стайлз. Он оглянулся на Дерека, который, достав свой телефон, полностью игнорировал свою компанию, затем вновь вернул внимание друзьям и сказал: — В общем, пару недель назад Лидия и Эллисон хотели, чтобы я рассказал сами знаете кому о моей сами знаете что.  
      — Хейлу, верно? — спросила Эрика, догадавшись, слава богу, понизить голос.  
      — Да. Лидия создала кошмарный аккаунт, чтобы я написал ему анонимное письмо, — начал объяснять Стайлз. Скотт кивнул, Эрика вскинула брови, но он выдержал, ведь если он остановится сейчас, то уже не сможет раскрыться. — Не знаю даже. Мне показалось, что у него был плохой день, поэтому я написал ему письмо. Предложил ему зайти в Мамину пекарню.  
      — Так вот почему он заходил? А я думала, что это Бойд ему рассказал, — удивилась Эрика. — Хм, тогда неудивительно, почему он так нервничал.  
      — Нервничал? Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ну да ладно, короче, сегодня только третий день. Но… мы переписываемся. И это так здорово. А сегодня он оставил для меня книгу за тем монументом.  
      Скотт повернул голову, но остальные были умнее и не стали так палиться.   
      — И? — поторопила его Лидия.  
      — После смерти мамы я был в Биконхиллзском парке и встретил там Дерека. Мне тогда было одиннадцать, ему двенадцать, и у него только что умерла собака. Я подошел к нему, и мы сидели рядышком, вроде как скорбели вместе. Дерек упомянул тот случай в одном из писем, — спешно пояснил Стайлз. Он украдкой оглянулся на Дерека и его компанию. Они ни на кого больше не обращали внимания, и это было хорошо.  
      — Ух ты, — буркнул Скотт. — Помню, ты рассказывал мне об этом.  
      — И вчера вечером Дерек снова заходил в пекарню, — вмешалась Эрика. Все посмотрели на нее. — Стайлз, Дерек и я сидели втроем и болтали.  
      — Точно.  
      — Поэтому он кивнул тебе, — шепнула Эллисон. — Вы подружились!  
      — Вроде того, — Стайлз громко застонал. — Это так ужасно.  
      — Да ну, это здорово, — не согласился с ним Скотт. — Удивительно, что ты не рассказал нам сразу же, как только это произошло.  
      — Сейчас и есть «сразу же». Всего три дня прошло! — тихо возразил Стайлз. Телефон завибрировал, и он тут же достал его из кармана. — У меня новое письмо.  
      — Читай скорее! — поторопила Лидия.  
  
 **A,  
Книга на месте. Мои сестры принялись выяснять, кто ты такой, но я не позволил им читать письма. Мой пароль они тоже не знают, но я его на всякий случай сменил.  
Тут нет ничего особенного, но это очень приятно, А.  
Возможно, позже я все тебе расскажу. Надеюсь, что обед у тебя проходит отлично.  
Д.**  
  
      — Я хочу это прочитать, — прошипела Эрика. В письме не было ничего личного, поэтому Стайлз протянул ей телефон, а сам глянул на Дерека. Тот не обращал на их столик никакого внимания. Хотя Стайлз и не ожидал, что будет как-то иначе. Эрика хмыкнула и вернула ему телефон. — Я не очень хорошо его знаю. Хотя он лучший друг Бойда, да и с сестрами его я немного знакома. Думаю, что он заинтересован в этом таинственном незнакомце.   
      — Может быть, — буркнул Стайлз. Это максимум, который он готов был признать. — Но если это так, то я облажался.  
      — Вряд ли, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Думаю, Стилински, что тут у тебя есть реальный шанс.  
      Стайлз уставился на нее. Вот сумасшедшая.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Возможно, Лидия была не такой уж сумасшедшей, как о ней думал Стайлз.  
      Прошло уже около месяца, но однажды он получил письмо, изменившее их странные отношения. Они переписывались практически ежедневно, временами кто-то мог пропустить день, а иногда письма летали туда-обратно в течение нескольких часов.  
      Сейчас Дереку были известны практически все секреты Стайлза, за исключением одного самого главного — что это секреты именно Стайлза. Они обсуждали разные книги и давали друг другу рекомендации, прятали книги на школьной территории и никогда не шпионили за тем, кто их подберет. А однажды они даже обсуждали причины, почему Стайлз влюблен в Дерека, однако Стайлз оставил при себе слова, что это не просто влюбленность.   
      Последние четыре недели прошли, на удивление, хорошо. Стайлз больше внимания уделял учебе, и, скорее всего, это было связано с тем, что ему очень нравилось сидеть в библиотеке за одним столом с Дереком.  
      В жизни их отношения тоже изменились. Они молча делали домашнюю работу, а по вторникам и четвергам, закончив с ней, вместе отправлялись в Мамину пекарню, чтобы потусоваться с Эрикой. Иногда она сидела вместе с ними, а иногда нет. И Дерек стал чувствовать себя со Стайлзом достаточно комфортно, чтобы здороваться в коридорах школы.   
      Это были грандиозные изменения, правда.  
  
      Стайлз сидел на уроке экономики, забив на попытки запомнить хоть что-нибудь, когда загорелся экран лежащего на столе телефона. Даже если Финсток будет орать, он плевать на это хотел.   
  
 **А,  
Сегодня я пропустил занятия. Сижу в библиотеке и думаю, что настало время все рассказать тебе. Кора и Лора уговаривали меня поговорить об этом с тобой, потому что с кем-либо другим я разговаривать на эту тему отказываюсь.   
Скорее всего, сегодня такой паршивый день, потому что это годовщина с того дня, когда я начал встречаться с Кейт Арджент. Как же мерзко.  
Даже не знаю, что сказать. Наверное, написать свои мысли гораздо легче, чем произнести это вслух. Так что я собираюсь рискнуть и довериться тебе. Я хочу этого, честно. Просто мне очень сложно.  
Ничего из этого я никогда не повторю ни в одной из форм общения.  
Мне было шестнадцать. Кейт было двадцать пять. Вот тут для меня должен был прозвенеть первый звоночек, чтобы я держался от нее подальше. Но я этого не понял. Я так упорно боролся, чтобы в открытую быть с ней. Родители чуть не вышвырнули меня. Просто мне казалось, что она понимает меня, и создавалось ощущение, что она действительно заботится обо мне. Мы делали все, что делают влюбленные парочки. Все было по-настоящему для меня.   
Это были насыщенные семь месяцев. Кейт обнаружила, что мой трастовый фонд не такой большой, как ей бы хотелось. Она сбежала со взрослым мужиком. Не помню его имя.   
Она меня бросила, а потом начала угрожать моей семье. Черт знает, смогла бы она когда-нибудь воплотить свои угрозы в жизни, но я знаю, что она этого хотела. Нам пришлось оформить судебный запрет и выдвинуть ей обвинения. Я думал, что эта женщина любила меня, и это была моя ошибка. Не понимаю, как я так легко купился на ее слова. Наверное, все дело было в сексе.  
Она почти отгородила меня от моей семьи, только уговорила пожить еще дома до восемнадцати, когда я смогу воспользоваться своим трастовым фондом. Не понимаю, как я мог быть таким слепым…  
Ты написал мне, потому что влюблен в меня. Прости… прошедший месяц был замечательным. Но я хочу сказать, что не готов двигаться дальше. Кроме того, я сейчас заинтересован в одном человеке.  
Желаю тебе всего наилучшего. Было приятно общаться с тобой. Отчасти я хотел бы узнать, кто ты.  
  
Д.**  
  
      — Билински! — раздался голос тренера как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз дочитал письмо до конца. Он поднял голову. — Чем это ты там занимаешься?  
      — Ничем, — пробормотал Стайлз и начал собирать вещи. Скотт кинул на него озадаченный взгляд. — Простите, тренер. Мне нужно уйти.  
      Тренер еще что-то кричал, но Стайлз его уже не слушал. Он направился прямо в библиотеку и нашел того, кого искал. Даже если Дерек заинтересован в ком-то другом, — что, безусловно, было справедливо, — Стайлз ни за что не оставит его сейчас одного. Ничего не изменится.   
      — Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь? — с подозрением глядя на него, спросил Дерек.  
      — Тренер выгнал меня с урока. А ты что тут отсиживаешься?  
      — Не настроен я на занятия. Мистер Харрис такой зануда.  
      — На самом деле не ожидал тебя тут встретить, — солгал Стайлз. Он кинул взгляд на экран своего телефона. — Давай съездим куда-нибудь, пообедаем?  
      — Поедем на Камаро, — заявил Дерек, вставая. Стайлз радостно заулыбался, с удовольствием наблюдая такую же улыбку в ответ.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      — О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Стайлз рассмеялся, вылезая из салона машины. — Ты чертов псих, знал это? Твое мнение неверно.  
      — Я более чем уверен, что само определение мнения подразумевает под собой, что не существует неправильного мнения, — с таким же смехом отозвался Дерек.  
      — Чувак, — закатил глаза Стайлз, — ты очень сильно ошибаешься. Можем спросить у Лидии. Готов поспорить, что она меня поддержит.  
      — Пожалуйста, только не это, — взмолился Дерек. — Эта девушка пугающе умна.  
      — Вот именно!  
      Дерек стукнулся плечом о плечо Стайлза.  
      — Мы опаздываем.  
      — Знаю. По-моему, звонок с обеда уже прозвенел, — Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на Дерека, когда они вошли в школу. — Тебя это как-то волнует?  
      — Сегодня? Ни капельки, — покачал головой Дерек. — Слушай, я понимаю, что сегодня среда, но давай после тренировки съездим в пекарню?  
      — О боже, ты явно хочешь, чтобы я растолстел! — Стайлз рассмеялся, а Дерек ответил невинным взглядом. — Давай лучше в пиццерию сходим.  
      — Конечно, пицца тоже звучит неплохо, — Дерек похлопал Стайлза по плечу, когда тот подошел к своему шкафчику. — В коридоре уже пусто. Мне нужно дойти до своего шкафчика, пока еще не совсем поздно.   
      — И все-таки тебя это волнует, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Конечно. Увидимся на тренировке.   
      — Понять не могу, зачем ты на нее ходишь.   
      — Прикуси язык! — крикнул Стайлз, когда Дерек, смеясь, уже шел дальше по коридору. — Скамейка нуждается во мне!  
      Дерек оглянулся, помахав ему рукой, а затем исчез за поворотом. Стайлзу еще долго не удавалось убрать с лица улыбку.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      Во время тренировки Стайлз без дела сидел на скамейке. Дерек пытался уговорить его потренироваться, но Стайлз отмахнулся, сказав, что сегодня хочет отсидеться. Дерек, на удивление, не стал спорить.  
      Стайлз достал телефон и начал набирать письмо.  
  
 **Д,  
Признаюсь, я сильно удивлен, что ты рассказал мне эту историю. Я никому не расскажу, обещаю. Да и какой мне смысл? Если я кому-то расскажу, то ты с легкостью сможешь вычислить, кто я такой. Так что со мной твои секреты в безопасности.  
Я написал не потому, что влюблен в тебя. По сути, это мои друзья хотели, чтобы я тебе написал, потому что я влюблен в тебя, а они не всегда видят границы. Лично я начал все не поэтому, а потому, что у тебя тогда был плохой день.  
Помни это.   
Я ни на что не претендую. Я не собираюсь предлагать тебе отношения. Я даже не прошу выяснять, кто я. Я вообще ни о чем не прошу. И не попрошу.  
То, как обошлась с тобой Кейт, это ужасно. Это жестоко, нечестно, и ты ни в чем не виноват. Не вини себя. Во-первых, тебе было шестнадцать. Ей двадцать пять. Она воспользовалась тобой, и мне очень жаль. Ты думал, что любишь ее, потому что она заставила тебя так думать. Она дала тебе «настоящие» отношения, она дала тебе этот опыт, а потом все уничтожила.  
Хреновая история.  
Может быть, тебе стоило бы открыться кому-то лично. Не думаю, что от меня будет много пользы. Я не могу крепко обнять тебя или хотя бы взять за руку.  
Но я в любом случае продолжу с тобой общаться, пока этого хочешь ты.   
A.**  
  
      Он отложил свой телефон, лег на скамью и закрыл глаза. Дереку пришлось через многое пройти. Стайлз не хотел вновь обмануть его доверие. Он открыл глаза, глянул на поле и решил написать еще один мейл.  
  
 **Д,  
Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь узнаешь, кто я.   
Не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался, разозлился или расстроился, выяснив правду.   
Пожалуйста, поверь, так будет лучше.   
A.**  
  
      Стайлз направился в раздевалку за двадцать минут до окончания тренировки, жалея, что вообще пришел сюда сегодня. Лучше бы он пропустил тренировку. Было слишком больно видеть Дерека, зная все то, что он теперь знает. Его влюбленность переросла во что-то более серьезное, и временами это не то, о чем Стайлз хотел думать.  
      Он позвонил Лидии, и спустя несколько длинных гудков в динамике послышался скучающий тон:  
      — Стайлз.  
      — Кажется, я облажался.  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Лидия, прошел всего месяц, а я… я так сильно увяз, — вздохнул Стайлз, натягивая ботинки. — Он ничего не знает, а я не хочу… Не уверен, что в силах продолжать все это. Мне больно.  
      — Стайлз, — вздохнула Лидия, — тебе придется сделать выбор. Продолжать общаться с ним анонимно или быть его другом в жизни.  
      — Как ты не понимаешь? Я не могу быть ему другом, потому что я предал его. И я не могу быть только его онлайн другом, потому что я буду скучать по нему, — Стайлз застонал и сдернул вниз тренировочные шорты. — Я в полной заднице.  
      — Тогда, полагаю, тебе нужно либо продолжать оба вида общения, либо завязывать со всем разом.  
      — Блять.  
      — Прости, Стайлз. Я просто хотела, чтобы Дерек познакомился с кем-то столь же замечательным, добрым и раздражающим, как ты. Меньше всего я хотела, чтобы тебе было больно.  
      — Я знаю, — буркнул Стайлз. — Люблю тебя, Лидс.  
      — И я тебя люблю. Хочешь еще о чем-нибудь поговорить?  
      — Нет. Мне еще нужно придумать, как покончить со своей дружбой за пиццей, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Спасибо.  
      — Люблю тебя, — сказала Лидия и отключилась.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      — Дерек, мне очень нравится с тобой тусоваться, — начал Стайлз, прежде чем сделать заказ пиццы. Дерек поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.  
      — Да, я так рад, что пошел тогда в пекарню. Я очень давно хотел с тобой познакомиться.  
      — Ты о чем? — обалдело сболтнул Стайлз.  
      — Ну… это странно, сам знаю. Ладно, проехали. Какую пиццу ты хочешь?  
      — Мясную.  
      Он так и не сказал Дереку, что их дружба окончена, потому что Дерек отвлекал его своими разговорами. Стайлз очнулся, только придя домой, и удивился, как такое вообще могло произойти.  
      Спустя двадцать минут пришло письмо.  
  
 **С,  
Гарантирую, что я не буду разочарован, рассержен или расстроен.   
Д.**  
  
      Такое короткое. Задумавшись над ответом, Стайлз прочитал письмо еще раз.  
  
 **«С»**.  
  
      Дерек знает.  
  


♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
  
      — Что же это получается, — заговорила Эллисон на следующий день за обедом. — Дерек знает, что это ты, и ты знаешь, что он знает, но притворяешься, что не знаешь этого?  
      — В общем, да, — признался Стайлз и стукнулся лбом об стол. — Я так облажался. Зачем вы позволили мне во все это ввязаться?  
      — В то время это казалось хорошей идеей, — сказала Эллисон. Она погладила его по спине. — Тебе, вероятно, стоит с ним поговорить.  
      — И что я скажу? Он все знает. Все. Знает… боже мой, он знает, что я в него влюблен! Уже очень долго, — Стайлз громко застонал.  
      — Что происходит? — раздался голос Скотта.  
      — Дерек знает.  
      — Ого, вот это новости, — выдохнула Лидия и, садясь рядом, стукнула его по руке. — Почему я узнаю о них только сейчас?  
      — Потому что я сам узнал об этом только вчера вечером, когда Дерек в приветствии написал «С», а не «А».  
      — Может быть, это опечатка? — предположил Скотт.  
      — Определенно нет, — сказала Эллисон. — Гляньте, кто только что вышел.  
      Стайлз никак не отреагировал, пока на стол внезапно не приземлился учебник. Он резко вскинул голову и обнаружил Эрику, хмуро глядящую на него.  
      — Меня попросили передать тебе, что за монументом тебя кое-что ждет. С чего это вдруг и почему до меня до сих пор не дошли новости, в которых Дерек узнал, что это ты?  
      — Мы все только что об этом узнали, — проинформировал ее Скотт.  
Стайлз встал из-за стола. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. За монументом его ждал листок бумаги.  
  
 ** _Стайлз,  
Я подумал, что ты достоин рукописного письма после всего того, что произошло. Я с самого начала знал, что это ты. Ну, по крайней мере, я на это надеялся. Эрика когда-то рассказывала команде про «Мамину пекарню». Еще она упоминала, что ты временами туда к ней заходишь. Это было примерно год назад. Я не знаю, почему это запомнил.   
Окончательно я понял все после второго письма. Два года назад я видел тебя в тех нарукавниках.   
Позволь быть с тобой честным. Ты мне интересен уже очень давно, пожалуй, с того самого дня, когда я потерял свою собаку, а ты сказал, что вместе мы можем сделать день чуточку лучше.  
Ты говорил, что не будешь меня ни о чем просить. Поэтому спрошу я. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? Если у тебя нет никаких планов, то и у меня тоже.  
Дерек._**  
  
      У Стайлза затряслись руки. Он поднял голову, поймал внимательный взгляд Дерека и кивнул. Дерек тут же встал и направился к нему.  
      — Стайлз…  
      — Дерек, я должен был тебе все рассказать, — Стайлз покрутил письмом в воздухе. — Конечно, это было бы бессмысленно, раз уж ты и так знал, но я должен был…  
      — Все в порядке. Я не злюсь.  
      — Нет? Ты должен быть в ярости, — буркнул Стайлз. — Или, по крайней мере, тебе должно быть противно.  
      — Ни то, ни другое. Я доверяю тебе, Стайлз.  
      Эти слова заставили Стайлза резко поднять взгляд. В случае с Дереком Стайлз доподлинно знал — доверие не достается легко. Улыбка коснулась его губ.  
      — Правда?  
      — Правда. Хотя у меня есть вопрос.  
      — Какой?  
      — Чьей идеей было назвать имейл «letterstoyou»?  
      — Лидия, это все Лидия! — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Разве это не самое банальное и идиотское название в мире?  
      — Только если самую малость, — мурлыкнул Дерек, и они улыбнулись друг другу. — Хочешь сходить за мороженым перед началом занятий?  
      — Вообще-то… я бы хотел вместо этого представить тебя моим друзьям. Ты не против? — легонько сжав его ладонь, спросил Стайлз.  
      — Не против, конечно, — улыбнулся Дерек.  
Стайлз потянул его к своему столу и гордо произнес:  
      — Народ! Позвольте представить вам Дерека охренительного Хейла.


End file.
